1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to musical instruments and particularly to percussion instruments.
2. Related Prior Art
It is generally known to provide musical instruments with various sensors or transducers to generate a signal in response to vibration of a portion of the instrument. For example, electric guitars are well-known, and typically include a sensor or "pick up" which generates a magnetic field. The magnetic field is sufficiently proximate a ferro-magnetic guitar string such that, when the string is vibrated, it interrupts the magnetic field. The motion of the guitar string within the magnetic field creates an electric current in the coil that can be amplified.
It is also known to provide a percussion instrument including a relatively rigid member and a sensor mounted on the member for detecting vibration of the member. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,063,821, which issued to Battle on Nov. 12, 1991, discloses a percussion surface having a transducer that is operable to convert the mechanical vibrations of the percussion surface into electrical signals. The signals are used to trigger or activate a sound generation device.